


Who Says What

by Artemis (myfleetingreverie)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: If you and Sho were dating, who would you think will say the three little words first?
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Who Says What

Your phone vibrated just as you were about to pick it up from your desk. You smiled, seeing the caller's name.

"Hello!" You beamed, not feigning the delight in your tone. 

"Hi, babe." he replied, almost too unenthusiastically. "Are you coming out of the office now?" You could hear the tension in his voice. 

"Uh yeah, I'm about to leave. Why?" You asked. 

"Meet me downstairs, I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." 

You didn't expect that. "Oh-kay. See you, then." You wondered why he would pick you up in the office. You looked at your phone, it was Thursday. It's not like him to just pop up unannounced. When you got out of the elevator you walked towards the lobby and found him standing near the exit. He was wearing his usual white V-neck T-shirt, striped bomber jacket, black denim jeans, and white sneakers. Of course it wouldn't be him if he's not with a snapback baseball cap. He smiled at you when he saw you approaching. 

"Hey." he whispered in your ear as you kissed him on the cheek. 

"What's up? Your rehearsals ended early?" You asked. 

"Uhm, yeah. So I thought why not pick you up." He took your hand, led you outside the building, and walked to the parking lot. You smiled to yourself, enjoying the warmth of his hand on yours. He opened the passenger's door for you to get in. 

"So… Where are we going?" You asked. 

"Uhm, nowhere, actually. Just thought it would be fun to drive around." 

If you hadn't known him you would've sworn he isn't that type.  
"Really? You hardly ever not plan our dates." You said, teasingly. 

"I know.. I know. This is just me being spontaneous. Don't you like it?" 

"Hmm.. Alright then. Let's drive." 

You rode in silence. His one hand on the wheel and the other one with yours. You asked him about his day and he told you about the preparations for the concert. He, then, asked you about how your day went. You talked about some office drama and saw how he made an effort to be engaged.

He drove the car out of the city and into the nearest hillside. It was getting dark and the first traces of the night sky appeared. While on the highway he switched on the stereo and played To Be With You by Mr. Big. He started singing along and you couldn't help but chuckle at how he was so into the song. 

He stopped the car at a spot overlooking the city. He switched off the ignition and turned off the headlights. The twinkling and colorful lights from below appeared before you and it looked beautiful. 

"Wow! Look at that." You exclaimed. 

"You like it?" He turned to you. 

You nodded. "Thanks for bringing me here." You moved closer to him and placed your head on his shoulder. Your hands are still intertwined. He was the one who broke the silence. "I want to tell you something." You straightened up to face him. 

"I know this might surprise you... and I'm just as surprised. N-not because I don't think this will happen, don't get me wrong, but because I don't know what to expect in our relationship..." He stopped, cleared his throat and furrowed his brow. "I mean, we have only been dating for a few months so I know we're still getting to know and stuff. I don't want to sound pushy or clingy. I just want for you to... be.. at your own pace, you know. Uh..uh…yeah. So…" 

You looked at him, trying to understand what he meant. He was waiting for you to say something. But he cannot read your expression. For someone who literally knows what to say at all times he sure looked inarticulate right now. So he tried again. 

"Uhm, I just don't want to pressure you or something. This is…" he kept blabbing to a point that you had to stop him for he was making your head hurt. 

"Uhm..Babe, stop." you placed your hand on his lips. "Really, just tell me what you mean, Okay?" 

When you removed your hand he blurted, 

"I love you." 

Your eyes widened, your body shivered upon hearing those three words. When you got back to your senses, you let out a cackle. He was looking at you, confused and admittedly hurt that after his confession you were laughing to the point of tears. You noticed how he was looking at you, with a scowl on his face and shoulders droopier than it already is. You composed yourself, realizing that he might have been hurt because of your reaction. So you took the collar of his jacket and pulled him for a kiss. When you parted you were both smiling. 

"What do you think?" He asked. 

"Definitely lousy confession but 10 out of 10 I still think you're cute." 

"Ahh...yes!" He said triumphantly, making a ball with his fist. 

"And also…" you added "I love you too"

It was his turn to be frozen and unblinking. This time it was him who reeled you in for a kiss. 

"Come on, I know you have an early call time tomorrow and you don't want to be late." 

"Eh?" He shot you a questioning look.

"Do you honestly think I would believe you hadn't planned this, Sakurai Sho?" 

"Am I really that predictable?" He scratched his head.

"Yes, you are babe. And that's what I love about you."


End file.
